A Vice For Every Card
by Cards
Summary: She's lived in Brooklyn her entire life sold newspapers as long as she can remeber. Cards has 52 in a deck and as many vices that she carries around with her. Chapter Thirteen uploaded.
1. Chapter One

As the door slammed causing the thin walls to shake, Cards turned Spot's slightly disinterested face towards her face and kissed him, starting hesitantly waiting for Spot's reaction. He let her continue for a few seconds and then he pushed her away.   
  
"I don't have a place ta stay." She whispered "Its too late ta get picked up." Cards looked up at Spot.  
  
"Do ya got a nickel?"  
  
"Ya." Cards nodded reaching into her skirt pocket and showing it too him. "I ain't that poor." She said slightly defensively.  
  
"Den ya can stay here foir da night." Spot said "but there ain't a spare bunk."   
  
"I dun care." Spot looked at the girl closer. She had the face of a newsie, ink smudged over her face and on her hands. Her eyes were blue but not the hard colour of his own, softer, they hinted at an innocent that was long gone. "I'll stay wid who evah."  
  
"Ya can stay wid me." Spot decided looking at her, she immediately changed from the defensive stance to a more seductive position. "No strings attached."   
  
"Dere are always strings attached." Cards said quietly. "Why else did ya take me ta talk in here?"   
  
"Because it's a little more private, and ya don't always want ta have dat lot hear what ya say."  
  
"Ya also thought I would try ta get on ya good side." Cards said keeping her voice low. "I don't mind. I'm used ta it. I'm not a drunk all da time but its a way ta get a place ta stay."   
  
"Ya know I ain't gunna do any thing to ya." Spot said. "I got morals, well a few, an only if I want em."  
  
"Great, do all of dem?"  
  
"Nah, but they won't touch ya."  
  
"Why not? I dat ugly?"  
  
"Na, they just think that I'm sleepen wid ya."   
  
"You scared em that much?"  
  
"I beat up the last guy that disagreed with me."   
  
"Your hardly taller then me!" Cards laughed "How could ya hold off all those guys?"  
  
"Terror." Spot shrugged "I dunno, make sure word gets around, break a couple limbs a year. You seem ta be able to take care of your self."  
  
"You try living on da streets for a while, you'd be able ta hurt a guy fast too."  
  
"I don't remember ever seeing ya before. Ya sure ya lived in Brooklyn your whole life?"   
  
"I was always at bad spots and the back of the line, You'se a leadah I can tell. So ya wouldn't of, and Brooklyn's a big Borough, easy ta miss one goil Newsie." Cards shrugged.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Ya gunna let me stay?"  
  
"Same as ever one else, pay first den ya can stay."  
  
Disclaimer: Spot owns him self-Disney owns who we think Spot is. I own Cards and Preacher...  
  
Author's Notes: YAY I updated, **smirks** Now no one can kill me! Well... not until I forget to update on Wednesday... Then the death threats will be renewed! Look its LONG!!! Well long for me!  
  
Cards on:   
"Fuck"- It is a nice word. I happen to like it. I do not need to say it every other sentence. I do like signing the word though, that is very rewarding. (It's the letters 'F' then you flick your wrist and go in to 'D' FYI)  
  
(This by the way will become a regular feature in which I babble about what ever is on my mind at the moment)  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Blink's-Tiger: You'll be in her the next chapter I hope... I think at least. Erg, don't wanna go to Drama wanna go home and back to bed...   
  
Righty: I'm a going I'm a going!!  
  
Anna Belle: Spot keeps him self hot. I do not need to write that! 


	2. Chapter Two

"Spot" A boy with big brown eyes and a worried look started.   
  
"I ain't in the mood Preacher." Spot said his arms getting tired from carrying Cards.  
  
"But your soul." Preacher whispered.  
  
"Its already doomed, by your standards anyway."  
  
"By preacher's standards we'se all doomed ta hell." A tough looking boy said. "Who'se da goil?" He looked at her appreciatively.   
  
"Cards." Spot said moving away from the boys who were trying to get a glimpse of the girl.  
  
"Can I have hoi?" One of the older boys asked.  
  
"No, she's drunk." Spot dropped her unceremoniously onto his bed and she woke up suddenly.   
  
"What are ya doing ta me?" She asked getting up and glaring at Spot.  
  
"Nothen."  
  
"Are you," Preacher paused "A woman of the night."  
  
"Not by profession, why ya interested?" She walked over to him and lowered her shirt over one shoulder and moving into kiss him.   
  
"NO" the boy yelled and made the sign of the cross. "God save you."  
  
"Oh one a dem." Cards said leaning against a wall. "I'se don't belive in god."  
  
"WHAT?" Preacher yelled. "But then how do you explain your birth."  
  
"Dis kid still not know?" Cards asked the guys. "Well den I'll explain. My da and ma didn' love eachother too much."  
  
"Then why were they married."  
  
"How sweet. Ya think they wanted to get married." Cards said sarcastically. "Like I was sayen dey din' love eachother too much but my da wanted some and my ma didn' so he took it from hoir."  
  
"Took her virginity."  
  
"Dis kid is too much." Cards said laughing "Nah my mudda wasn't no virgin but whatevah ya wanna think."  
  
"You were born out of wedlock?"  
  
"Nah dey was married then shipped to America where I was born." Cards took a bow. "So where am I?"  
  
"Brooklyn lodging house." Spot said. "Ya passed out an' Da guy said ta take ya home an' not ta leave you on da street, said ya got a bartab that'll pay his rent foi a month if ya evah pay it."  
  
"What a gentleman." Cards said then turned around sharply as one of the guy pinched her rear.  
  
"Ya gunna ask me if I'm interested?" He asked pushing Cards against the wall and kissed her.  
  
"Ya obviously are." She whispered.   
  
"Den come on." He grabbed her to go to the empty room.   
  
"But I ain't." Cards punched him in the gut.   
  
"Bitch" The boy raised he fist back to punch her.  
  
"No hitten girls in here." Spot said "One a da rules." He said this as if it was repeted adnausium.  
  
"Proud of it."  
  
"Whats your name again?" The boy asked.  
  
"Cards. Fifty two in a deck and I gots a vice ta go with each." Cards said.  
  
"Impressive." Spot said taking her arm and pulling her into the empty room.  
  
Disclaimer: I Own Cards and Preacher. Disney owns Spot, actually he owns himself Disney owns the Spot Conlon we percive to be Spot Conlon.  
  
Author's Notes: YAY A new Story from me. Ain't ya all exited? Thank you very much for all the reviews and Spotmuse greatly appreciated the cookies. The last chapter didn't end the way I wanted it too. I will change it when I update chapter 3.  
  
Spotmuse's Notes: Thank ya all for da cookies **Huggles every one who gave him cookies** An' She'll be updaten' again real soon.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Tiger: Of course I will put you in it. MARY-SUE ISH??? EEEP **Cards and Spotmuse reread and look for evidance of Mary-Sues** Tell me and I will change it. Keep in mind she is Drunk.   
  
Derby: Hehe Here is your update  
  
Fastdancr: Hehe Sugar is FUUUUUUN.... 


	3. Chapter Three

Cards walked out of the small side room to see the boy who had tried to drag her in there looking pretty mad.   
  
"So ya ain't interested with me but wid Spot Conlon you'll just open up?" He growled.  
  
"Yeah exactly." Cards said trying to push by him to go down and pay for the night.  
  
"I don't like that." He said.   
  
"I don't even know your name."  
  
"Fist."  
  
"Nice name."  
  
"Fist leave her alone." Spot said his tone superior and condescending, he walked over to Cards and tipped her chin up kissing her. "She's mine." The words had no feeling in them only the cold grips of possession. "Don't touch her."  
  
"You poor girl, all I wanted was a romp but ya have ta get Spot ta protect ya."  
  
"I protect everything I have a claim on." Spot said his voice even. "If you have a problem with that then take it up with me." The two boys had a staring contest and Fist looked away.   
  
"Fine, take her, she ain't that great looking." Fist left the bunk room to go join a game of Poker.   
  
"Thanks" Cards started to leave the Bunk room  
  
"I have to give ya the conditions for staying her." Spot said grabbing her arm "One, no more drinken. It's a rule all of us have ta follow. Two, ya pay your own rent no one will pay it for ya. Three, You come here every night. Four, Pay off dat bar tab ya owe the guy."  
  
"What?" Cards looked ticked off.   
  
"I ain't haven him get a bunch of boys ta come beat every one up. An' the rest are rules every one's gotta follow, If ya ain't comen find some one ta tell me that ya ain't. Also no exceptions because ya a goil, ya wanna take showers or sumten then ya gotta wake up before the guys."  
  
"Fine." Cards glared at him and watched as Spot smirked at her then kissed her.  
  
Author's notes: Lookie Lookie its another chappy! Also, Spot is not In love with her, he just likes kissing! Just for a note, and also he claimed Cards as his own so he gets certain benefits other wise why would he. Another thing, Cards is his, NOT his Girl, just remember that. Big Difference.   
  
Cards on:   
  
The Giant Peace Bird in the Library-  
  
Its evil and a killer, I swear when they were putting it up it almost fell on me and Melee. And its colorful, I though Birds of Peace were white...  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Reffy: YAY your reading this and Reviewing! Bril Double Bril! Go update NOW!! 


	4. Chapter Four

"Hey." The leader of Brooklyn said tapping a girl on the shoulder, she wore a brown newsies hat and her once white shirt was slightly brown from dirt being caked onto it. "You jus drank my beer."  
  
"I di?" She asked turning her head lifting her chin up to look the boy in the eyes. "I didn't notice." She licked her lips slightly and grabbed the cigarette from behind his ear.   
  
"Yeah, ya did." Spot stole the cigarette back from her. "What ya doing here?"  
  
"It's a free country." Was the simple answer.  
  
"Well ya mus' not be from around Brooklyn if ya think that."  
  
"Lived here my whole life."  
  
"Den ya mus' know whose I am." Spot lite the cigarette.  
  
"Don' think I'se seen ya befoir." The girl looked at the orange glow from the cigarette hungrily. "You'se onea dem Newsies dat went on strike ain't ya?"  
  
"Spot Conlon."  
  
"Cards Kerr." She greeted.  
  
"You gunna buy me a beer ta replace dat one?" Spot asked her motioning to the empty glass.  
  
"Nah." Cards turned back around and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder.   
  
"Ya, know if you weren't a goil I'd soak ya." Spot muttered.  
  
"What's stoppen ya?" Cards turned back around.   
  
"The fact you'se a goil."  
  
"Hmm, I'se think ya's afraid." Cards teased.  
  
"I ain't afraid." Spot said pushing the chair back and standing up.  
  
"Yeah." Cards took the cigarette from his mouth and inhaled.   
  
"Yeah." Spot snatched it back.  
  
"I'se gunna puke." Cards announced curling up and fainting. Spot sighed and picked her up.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cards. Spot owns his self and Disney owns the idea of Spot we all know and Love. Danm them  
  
Author's notes: Yeah Spotmuse wanted me to write this. Blame him if it sucks... **Spotmuse looks offended** And leave him cookies if its good. **Spotmuse nods**   
  
Shout Outs: Erm, none yet BUT REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

The next morning started normal. The youngest boys were the ones who had the responsibility of waking up the older boys. Preacher who normally woke up Spot had a small conniption fit when he saw Cards sleeping next to Spot.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Was the innocent brown haired boys remark as he successfully woke up both Cards Spot and the rest of the Lodging house.   
  
"Wha?" Cards asked rubbing her head where she had unceremoniously slammed it against the bunk above Spot's. To Preacher's glee she was in a shirt.   
  
"You him, not Married..." Preacher babbled incoherently.  
  
"Shut up Preacher." Spot said getting out of bed and missing hitting his head on a bunk with a practiced ease.   
  
"Don't hurt ya pretty little head on that thought." Cards said patting him condescendingly.  
  
"So, she isn't as high and mighty in the morning." Fist glared at the girl. "Spot ya gunna stick wid her?"  
  
"Dunno." Spot said honestly. Cards face did not betray her thoughts as she worried about her standing in Spot's eyes. "I think I need a little more time." He watched the guys go into the showers. "We gotta talk."  
  
"Talk away." Cards said looking up at Spot as she moved out of the bed.   
  
"Ya gotta sell in Manhattan for a while." He said plainly.  
  
"I've been sellen here for my whole life!" Cards looked outraged.   
  
"I'm gunna get ya a bettah spot." Spot said. "Ya a member of my gang now an' all a ya get good spots. Its one of da reason's so many kids wanna be in dis lodgen house."   
  
Cards was now thanking her luck not only had the guy not left her in some alley last night but he was gunna get her a spot that was half decent. Not that her old spot behind the fisheries wasn't pleasant, hell anything was better then that. "But why da I have ta go ta Manhattan?"   
  
"Because I'se got a friend dere who'll show ya da ropes."  
  
"I know da ropes Spot."  
  
"I wanna make sure ya do." Spot ended the matter. "An' there's a few goils der so dey might be able ta help ya on how ta live in a lodgen house. The distribution center is in Newsie Square ask foir Tigah."   
  
"Fine." Cards said walking off to the showers.  
  
By the time Cards was done in the shower most of the guys had left and those who were waiting for her to come out naked were sorely disappointed. She had put on her cloths from yesterday after drying her self off.   
  
"Carr'n da bannah!" A bunch of boys yelled as they left congratulating them selves on what ever it is ten year olds congratulate them selves on. Spot had already left and Cards started the walk to the bridge, which was thankfully close to the lodging house. The walk to the Distribution Center was a little longer and Cards was wishing for breakfast something fierce as she reached a bunch of Nun's who were handing out food she took it gratefully, not caring that as she ate they preached at her.  
  
Cards got to Newsie square as the gates opened she looked around for a girl and saw a short girl with red hair who was kissing a blonde boy with an eye patch. Cards tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Ya know where I could find a goil named Tigah?"  
  
"Ya looken at me."  
  
"Spot sent me here."  
  
"Ohh he taken a fancy to ya?"  
  
"Nah, wants me ta loin da ropes."  
  
"How old are ya?"  
  
"Near 16."   
  
"Too old ta lern da ropes, just go back and wait foir him ta finish sellen."  
  
"I've been selling since I was 6." Cards said interrupting her. "He wants me ta ask ya about liven wid all da guys and for anuddar reason I don't really know."   
  
"Fine, lets get some Papes." Tiger said the blonde boy leading her to the window.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Spot I own Cards, Fist and Preacher. Tiger owns Tiger...  
  
Author's Notes: Dear lord that was long... Wow we might be making progress you are all thinking, no the librarian would kick me out if I wasn't typing so you all got an almost TWO page update.  
  
Cards On:   
  
Freshmen-  
  
Annoying, really I have nothing against the fact that they are younger then me but only that they are trying to act all old and so they swear every other second. It annoys the hell out of me. Here I am one of those sophisticated Sophomores and I watch Newsies and anything that has the newsies in it...  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Righty: I'm keepen on writing!!  
  
Reffy: Thankies!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

"So why are you in Brooklyn?"  
  
"Because I've lived there me while life." Cards said waiting impatinanly to get her papers.  
  
"Well it ain't exactly the most hosbitable of places foir a goil." Tiger's blonde said.  
  
"Who are you?" Cards asked.  
  
"Kid Blink,"  
  
"He's my guy." Tiger explained beaming.   
  
"I figured."  
  
"So you Spot's goil?" Kid Blink asked.   
  
"Nah at least I don't think so." Cards shrugged. "I don't really know what kinda thing I'd be getten inta anyway." She watched as Tiger and Blink bought papers.   
  
"Get about twenty." Tiger advised after getting fifty her self. "We gunna have a hard time all of us sellen so close to each other."   
  
"Fine." Cards was getting the feeling that the two Manhattan newsies thought she was just another girl who was having fun and then would go work at a factory. She had met a bunch of girls like that. They were infuruating.   
  
"The first thing ya need ta know is that head lines don't sell papes Newsies sell papes." Blink started.  
  
"I know that, are you trying not ta hear me?" Cards muttered. "I've been selling for ten years near about. I know the basics." She reminded them.  
  
"Fine den, where is da best place ta sell dis addition?"  
  
"Near a resturaunt or on the docks" Cards said putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"That was easy!" Blink said.   
  
"I've sold enough. Spot just wanted ta get me outta da way foir da day." Cards readjusted the papers in her hands. "An' wanted me ta tawk ta Tigah about how ta deal wid guys in da lodgen house."   
  
"I like ya!" Tiger declared and spit shook hands with Cards. "Come on time ta sell."  
  
"Dats wha I do best." Cards smiled and the two walked off leaving Blink very confused.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cards. Tiger owns Tiger And disney owns the rest.  
  
Author's notes: Hee ehee I like Tiger and Blink they are fuuuuun to write!!!! And I LIKE FRESHMEN!! I just don't like the ones at our school. I was a Freshman once too!!1  
  
Cards on:  
  
Yellow-  
  
Not a fan of it.  
  
Shout Out:  
  
Shortie: Yes you can be in it! Just send me your porfile!! NOOO NOT THE MUTANT SARAHMUSE!!!!  
  
PinkLabRat: Aww so no updates anytime soon??   
  
Tiger: Of course I love you Froshies!! And your in it more!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Look, I'm sayen that sleepn' wid Spot might not be da easiest way ta make friends in Brooklyn."  
  
"An' I'm sayen dat I don't need friends in Brooklyn. I've survived dis far not haven' any dere an I ain't sleepn' wid him, yet."   
  
Kid Blink had long ago given up on understanding the two girls and was selling papers.   
  
"Blink!" Mush yelled "Dere's a new edition out!"  
  
"What?" A three yelled.   
  
"Yeah. McKinley got shot!"  
  
"Danm!" Cards muttered. "Every one's ahead of us on dis one."  
  
"Who's she?" Mush asked.  
  
"Cards, from Brooklyn." Tiger muttered not concerning her self with what she was saying. "Guess we bettah go and sell des back." The three trooped back Mush stealing the spot.   
  
"That stinks." Blink said getting his money back. To make matters worse they sold out of the new edition.   
  
"Yeah, lets go to da lodgen house?" Tiger said then getting inspiration. "We don't have ta woik till the evening edition." She grinned and Kid Blink raised an eye brow.   
  
"Good idea."   
  
"Honestly," Cards said looking at a random building with a renewed interest. "You two," she glared at them but they were too interested in what they were doing to really notice. "Well den I'll just wander around Manhattan, dat okay wid da two of ya?" Getting no response Cards rolled her eyes and saw Tiger sit on a trash can and she didn't look like she was moving for a while.   
  
Cards walked down from the distribution center and looked around. She couldn't remember leaving Brooklyn her entire life, she knew she had but couldn't remember it. Manhattan was different defiantly. The mix of neighbor hoods was strange. There were the same street boarders. Kids ruled the streets every where, she determined. There was also the same apathy around. A woman was crying out in pain begging some one to help her and no one moved.   
  
She didn't think anything of it. It was the woman's business, if it was that bad leave. Don't get involved with any one else's business, a simple rule. One broken so easily and so painfully.  
  
"Hey lady, where ya from?" A boy of ten asked, he was obviously the leader of the other small boys that gathered around him.   
  
"Brooklyn." The word had the desired effect as the boys dropped their intimidation stances.   
  
"You know Spot Conlon?" The leader asked, with the air of some one asking for a holy diety.  
  
"Ya could say dat." Cards raised an eye brow not aware the leader that she had bantered with and stolen his drink was such a legend.  
  
"Wha's he like?" The boys clamored to know they asked stupid questions. When Cards got bored she left the street.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Cards and the random kids. Blinks-Tiger owns Tiger disney owns every one else.  
  
Author's notes: I have minor writers block with this story and complete writers block with FMFFIHS. Updates will fluctuate with these stories. Also I am a little tired, so it is not my best work.  
  
Cards on:  
  
Sleep: I need it. Sleep is good I do not get enough of it.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Dutchess: Heheee Rushing it, my my I don't know where the story is going how can I be rushing it??  
  
Righty: Okay first Tiger isn't mine. She belongs to Blink's Tiger, I have never claimed to own her... now that's done with Thankies for reviewing  
  
Reffy: **Huggles** Yay support!!! Thankies for your wonderful review!  
  
Jester/ Gypsy: Thankies for your review!!!  
  
I'm Really Kewl: I know you won't read this because you never read my story. I want you to know that you are pretty weak, you didn't even leave a signed review. A basic courtasy if you are leaving a bad review, notice how you found my stories because I left a signed review. Also you didn't leave your real name. Please if you hate my stuff because I left a negitive opinion of yours tell me so honastly not because of that. Read it then decide. Thank you! Bye. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Cards walked back to newsies square and laughed as she passed the alley where Tiger and Blink had settled. They were quite involved and when she interrupted them Blink glared and threw an old newspaper at her.   
  
She continued to wander around looking for the Duane Street Lodging house. The boy who had brought the news about McKinley saw her and walked over. "Ya lost?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well den where ya goen?"  
  
"Da Lodgen house."  
  
"You're goen da wrong way."  
  
"I knew dat!" Cards muttered.   
  
"Come on dis way." Mush said. "I hoid Spot's come ta collect ya."   
  
"Whadda ya mean collect me?" Cards asked shocked as Mush lead her to the Lodging house. "I can get back ta Brooklyn by my self."  
  
"I dunno. But Spot said."  
  
"What is it with Manhattan and Spot?" She asked glaring "He ain't a god!"  
  
"Might as well be, he's da most powahful leader in New York." Mush said with a little reverence.  
  
"Whatevah." They reached the lodging house and Cards readjusted her hat trying to cover as much of her hair as possible. Mush pushed her in and followed her.  
  
"Spot." Mush said "I found her!" He looked overjoyed at the idea of helping Spot. He reminded Cards of Preacher slightly the same innocents hung around both of them.  
  
"Good job." Spot pulled Cards onto his lap and continued talking with Racetrack about a new horse.   
  
"Whose da goil?"  
  
"Cards, the newest Brooklyn Newsie." Spot said off handedly planting a kiss on her neck.   
  
"Wondah how she got ta be a newsie." Skittery joked punching Spot lightly.  
  
"Ain't no shame in moven up in life." Cards said slightly flushed.   
  
"Yeah. Nuten wrong wid getten ahead." Spot shrugged. "Excuse me boys but if ya don't mind me an' Cards gotta tawk." He left them and brought Cards up into the bunk room ignoreing a few couples and going into the wash room.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cards and Preacher. Tiger owns Tiger Disney owns the rest.  
  
Author's Notes: Writers block has left!!! YIPPIE!  
  
Cards on:  
  
Cowboys-  
  
Dear lord I am humbling myself to this sucky costume I am at the end of my line.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Blinks-Tiger: Yup there is you again  
  
Pretzel: Thank you for reviewing, yes Spot is rather possessive.  
  
Randomness: Yippie!! **Dances around for no reason other then that she has no clue what to write**  
  
Maggie H: Hehe Here is an update  
  
Katherine Mason-Sykes: Hehee **Spotmuse takes cookies and Milk gratefully** wow you reviewed every chapter! THANKIE!! **Huggles**  
  
Duchess: I understand completely, but this is kinda my style, And I have been competeing with writers block a little so I hope it gets better. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"What?" Cards hissed. "Did I break some unknown rule?"  
  
"No, I just wanted ta know how ya did."  
  
"I woulda done bettah if da stupid president hadn't gone and got himself shot!" Cards said as Spot pulled her to him kissing her neck gently.  
  
"You still up foir bein' a newsie?"  
  
"I been a newsie for evah." She reminded him "Da only ting join' ya should do is make my life eaisiah."  
  
"I hope so." Spot whispered. "Were ya floiten wid Mush?"  
  
"No." Cards said disentangling her self from Spot. "And why should it matter? You never said I was your goil! An' I didn' eidah!"  
  
"I taught ya knew, I mean if my newsies tink I'se sleepen wid ya den ya can't be floiten wid any one." Spot reasoned trying to hold her again.  
  
"Fine." Cards muttered letting Spot wrap his arms around her. "But I don' loike it."  
  
"Ya don't have ta like it." Spot reasoned.  
  
Both knew the agreement meant that Spot could be with anyone, Cards knew it wasn't fair but hey, Spot held the power.  
  
"Yeah, so did ya get me a spot?"  
  
"Yeah, good one too." He whispered into her ear. "We goin' back ta Brooklyn ta night. Gotta be dere every night uddahwise some one might take it ovah." He explained. "You make friends wid Tigah?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Ya actin' like me faddah on me foist day a school."  
  
"I ain't ya faddah." Spot interjected quickly. "Just tryen ta make convoisation."  
  
"Make convoisation some place else! I gotta go!" Snoddy yelled.  
  
Cards laughed and as they left Spot kissed her soundly, proclaiming to all of Manhattan that she was his.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cards Disney owns the rest.  
  
Author's Notes: Erm **Wanders off** Shout-Outs:  
  
Blink's Tiger: Me lazy? NO! Never! **Giggles and shoves Blinkchibis onto her** Erg sorry, its way too late! 


	10. Chapter Ten

The two walked to Brooklyn as the sun set. "I ain't ya property." Cards whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I ain't ya property." She repeated her eyes cold and she crossed her arms separating herself from Spot.  
  
"Ya migh' not be but ya gotta pretend."  
  
"What do I get outta it!"  
  
"Protection. No guy in New Yawk will touch you-"  
  
"Weddah I want em to or not!" Cards interrupted.  
  
"Hey dat is woith its weight here don't pretend ya ain't nevah scared dat a guys gunna hoit ya or rape ya?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Ya need dat protection an' I won' make ya do anyting ya don' wanna." Spot reassured her.  
  
"Wha if." Cards left the question open. "I'se 16 not ready yet."  
  
"Well I'll do da righ thing." Spot looked away. "But we gotta hope dat don' happen."  
  
"Yeah." Cards was quiet and let Spot hold her again, there were so many young couples out and all of them looked so happy. They smiled and flirted, catching kisses when they hoped no one was watching. Cards felt like she was from a different world where love was a bargaining chip or a nickel insurance policy instead of a thing to be discovered.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cards, Spot is owned by Disney  
  
Author's Notes: Wow I am up at 1 am and writing. Danm I have no life! GO ME!!!  
  
Cards on:  
  
Hippos-  
  
Okay my dad likes Hippos, is that normal?  
  
Shout-Outs: Shortie: Witty!? I'm witty! NIFTY! And danm straight am I paranoid! I just read the first story I had Cards in and she was such a Mary-Sue. I swear, she was his best friend, second in command, and his Lover. And it was badly written! Of course you will be in it but I have to figure a way to introduce you!  
  
Sapphire: "Page Turner" NIFTY DOODLES!!!!  
  
Duchess: Ahh the accent. I must first go into an explination of my past: My mother is brittish so everything I say is slightly brittish accent, also the first person I heard a Brooklyn accent from is my mom's friend who is a wonderful lady but had a much more modern accent which does sound different. This will cause my characters to have a much different accent. I REALLY try to get to Newsies and say the accent as I write it but still my Brooklyn accent is rather messed!  
  
Derby: I have a stalker COOLIES!  
  
Blink's-Tiger: **Hands her a pen for the Blinkchibis.** So they don't get under the bed. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

The two walked over the bridge and Cards held a small smile as she saw a few kids yell off the Bridge. She loved watching them, they were so young and innocent most of them would have years to go before they made choices that would change their lives.  
  
"Ya gotta get up earileh den da guys." Spot remarked breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Huh?" Cards was shaken out of her reverie.  
  
"If ya wanna showeh."  
  
"Nah Spot, I'm gunna do it in front a dem, sepecially Fists." Cards raised an eye brow. "I ain't stupid. An' I do know da basics." She reminded him.  
  
"How was I supposed ta know dat, all you was was a goil who stole my beer, and I had ta take out and give a home ta that some oen Ise gunna trust wid a spot dat could be used foir a guy."  
  
"But ya did."  
  
"It was ya face, wid all da print on it." Spot shrugged. "I just figahed dat no goil who wasn't a newsie would have newsprint on hoir face."  
  
"Oh yeah," her eyes looked off into the distance. "Spot why are we here?"  
  
"On da Bridge? Because we need ta get ta Brooklyn befoir night fall." Spot said wondering if the girl was crazy.  
  
"Nah I mean on da eoith" Cards explained laughing at his tone.  
  
"Because some one up dere wanted a laugh." Spot shrugged "that's always how I thought of it, ya know."  
  
"I guess." Cards muttered shivering even in the warm August heat Spot drew her closer as they reached the halfway point. "I'm jelous a Preacher." She said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Spot asked a little startled after her blatant argument against him.  
  
"Not jus him, Mush and dem kids ovah dere who are holler'n off da bridge." She gestured to them. "They innocent."  
  
"Mush has seen more den enough."  
  
"Not dat kind," Cards clarified "Da kind where ya still got hope."  
  
"A ya ain't?" Spot asked.  
  
"I'm living with a bunch of guys, how much hope could I have left?"  
  
Spot paused and thought about that she was right, no one but Preacher and the youngest boys had hope in the Lodging house, for some reason he wanted to make her feel better. He wasn't good at talking about things but he could sense the bitterness in Cards' tone. Spot did the only thing he could do to help her, he stopped her and kissed her.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cards and Preacher, Disney owns Spot and Mush.  
  
Author's Notes: YAY! Okay Thank Katheryn for making me update, she tempted Spotmuse with the idea of fresh baked cookies and I am surprised no one caitalized on my muse's weakness sooner. Spotmuse read the review and promptly made me write. Also I am figuring out how to get my own NEW computer! Yeah really hard to do actually but I might be able to get it really soon! So that will mean more updates and they will be betaed!  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Shortie: You have no idea how bad it was. Next time I'm at my mom's then I'll send it to you it was horrible. Long chapter but HORRIBLE!! And I am TRYING to make them longer I swear! I'm trying to figure out how to introduce you and all!!! I do not think it is pathetic that you wanna be in other peoples fics! During that whole "Who wants to be in a Newsies Fic" thing I was applying for EVERYTHING! I seriously didn't care who my char ended up with as long as she was in it!  
  
Blink's-Tiger: **Hands her Jumbo pen with a house for the Blinkchibis** There ya go! Have fun!  
  
Katheryn Mason-Sykes: Well you already know that your Cookies were the key to this chapter being written so fast! Take a bow and **Spotmuse runs over "GIMMIE MY COOKIES!"** You might wanna make sure you can fulfill that promise!  
  
Falco: Yeah, I really tried to make the guys and her realistic, she is drunk though in that chapter so she will give Spot a lot less lip and stuff. But she still is very Strong! I mean like personality wise! Yes Spot is a Possessive twit isn't he? But he relaxes! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Cards let herself be engulfed by the kiss, no matter what else any one said about the short Brooklyn leader he could kiss. The two separated softly and wordlessly finished the walk across the Bridge. As they walked up the concrete stairs to the lodging house Spot joined a poker game in time to be dealed in. Cards walked up behind the poker players and hung over Spot's shoulder looking at his cards.  
  
"You've got Crap." She whispered to him.  
  
"Thanks for tellen' me sumten I already knew." Spot whispered.  
  
"No problem." Cards smiled kissing his neck gently. "Glad to help."  
  
"Why does Spot get to have a goil here?"  
  
"Because I'm da leadah, an' I don' havta pay her ta stay wid me for a night." Spot said off handly to a boy. "Plus, she pays for her own stuff."  
  
"Fold." Cards whispered to him.   
  
"Why?" he whispered back as she disguised their talking by kissing around his ear.  
  
"Just do it." She hissed.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." Spot said a little louder.  
  
"Then give me five cents, I ain't payen for Brooklyn's leader to sleep her." She raised her voice a little and took the nickel begrudgingly handed to her.  
  
"How many Spot?" the dealer asked.  
  
"Three." Spot shrugged putting down his three worst cards and picking three worse ones."  
  
"Fold," Cards said in a slightly sing-song voice.   
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What was she say'n?" One of the younger boys asked.  
  
"Try'n ta tell me how ta play Poker!"  
  
"Imagine dat! A goil tell'n you, Spot Conlon How ta play Poker!" The boy said laughing.  
  
"Yeah imagine dat."  
  
"What does a goil know about Poker!"  
  
Cards had written both her own and Spot's names down in the sign-in book and was watching the poker game from a distance, she laughed quietly and ran her fingers reverently over the worn edge of a pack of Cards.  
  
Needless to say Spot was not in a good mood and as every one was getting into bed was refusing to talk to any one.  
  
"Told ya, ya should a folded." Cards whispered.  
  
"Shut up." Spot said turning over in the narrow bed facing away from her stewing quietly. "How did you know I should a folded?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I saw Fist's hand."  
  
"WHAT?" Spot yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" A random kid yelled.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!" Spot yelled back.  
  
"Night Night." Cards whispered kissing him letting him forget the fifty cents he lost earlier.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cards and Fist and all the other random newsies from Brooklyn. Disney own the rest not covered by that.  
  
Author's notes: Weee! I have stuff written! I was on a long car trip so I got to do quite a bit of writing! Hehe! I love my new computer! I can play newsies and write fan fiction without leaving my seat! Its Brilliant!  
  
Author's Note II: I find it interesting that though Cards and Spot have kissed MANY times in this fic I have had a lot of reviews (Okay two but that's two more then any other comment on them kissing.) commenting on the last paragraph kiss.  
  
Cards On:  
  
Speakers-  
  
They are very confusing thingies! I mean all the freaken wires and shit! How messed are they?  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Duchess: Yeah I like those lot too! I like all the "Innocents" and think its mean how Cards treated Preacher but I understand how it feels to be preached at… **Growls**   
  
Katherine Mason- Sykes: I Find it extremely important to talk about hope in these especially with someone like Cards who has so little hope left. I'm Jealous of Cards too! Ohh you'll Beta! Great after this Chappie I'll send them to you! Spotmuse thanks you for the cookies!!  
  
Dr. Linkinshlof is not a guy: (Interesting Pen name by the way!) Yup he kissed her, Cards wouldn't EVER slap Spot, she would lose WAY too much (Like a place to sleep and a selling spot)  
  
Pinklabrat: Aww it wasn't enough?? Well heres some more! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Cards woke up before Preacher was supposed to wake the older kids up, as she searched about for her shirt, trying not to wake Spot up she found a cold marble at the base of the bed. Fishing her shirt out from the end and finding her skirt, putting both on she tried to get put with out hitting her head. 

"Oww." She whispered as her head made a soft thump. Spot woke up immediately glaring around at the supposed intruder. 

"Come ovah here." He whispered. 

"Wha?" Cards whispered looking longingly towards the showers. 

"You'se strange, mostly goils wanna stay an' tawk." 

"Well I figure dere'll be plenty uddah mornings for tawkin'." 

Spot shrugged and covered him self up with the blanket again, falling back to sleep immediately. Cards paused and looked back at the room of sleeping boys, jealous of them feeling the material of her skirt and looking enviously of their thicker pants.

She quickly got into the shower stalls expecting that she would not be popular if she used the scarce amount of hot water available, she stole some soap and washed herself and her hair briskly. 

As she left the boys were just starting to be woken up. Spot looked grumpy without the adrenaline to kick him into action, he pushed his way through the other boys taking the largest stall and motioning for Cards to wait for him. She did so sitting patiently, but looking ticked off at being ordered around like a dog. 

Spot kissed her as he entered the room. "Ya ready ta sell for real ta day?" He asked pulling her up and running a hand through her hair. "Ya look good."

"How do ya tink I get dere attention." Cards whispered. 

"Ya might need a new tactic."

Cards glared at him, he glared back. "Whatevah." She muttered looking away. 

"Someone's a nice little lap dawg." Fist said passing the two. 

"Shut up Fist." Spot said putting a threatening hand on his cane. The other boy just pretended to ignore him and skittered off. 

"Yeah, maybe we can play pokah tonight!" Cards smiled blowing him a sarcastic kiss.

Author's notes: Yes a long time since this was updated… Almost a month… bad me! Sorry! Okay, I'm lame buh bye!

Disclaimer: I own Cards and Fists. Disney owns Spot.

Cards on: 

Retainers- I lost it NOOOOOOOOOO

Shout outs:

Chaos Jade: YAY! REVIEWS ARE GOOD!!! **Shuffles around** I will get Melee to draw those for ya!! PROMISE! And that story! And all te other stuff I owe ya…

Fastdancr: Its okay! I haven't written in a long while!

Duchess: Yeah short and far between…. SORRY! 

Raven: Yeah, I had writers block and lazyness on this…

Fighter: Everyone says that….

PinkLabRat: Erm yeah right like I updated soon

Raeghann: Mee too I dunno where its going except for one thing!

Blink's Tiger: Woo?? What the?

Falco + Hotshot: I hope that mess got sorted out!


End file.
